


I'd rather feel

by LilithPhantasterei



Series: Hot Stuff (You know Sirius and Hermione and a few wandering thoughts) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bring Back Black | Sirius Black Returns From Beyond the Veil, Comfort, Crying, Dom Sirius Black, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentle Kissing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Nervousness, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Praise Kink, Sirius Black Lives, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithPhantasterei/pseuds/LilithPhantasterei
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have just started trying out the whole dominance thing. Sirius has only one rule but Hermione has already broken it. So now she needs to learn obedience. And the brightest witch of her age is nothing if not a fast learner. Especially when Sirius is so fucking nice.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Hot Stuff (You know Sirius and Hermione and a few wandering thoughts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142162
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	I'd rather feel

'If you don't want to do this we don't have to.' Sirius was running his hand up and down her arm, whispering in her ear.

Hermione couldn't tell how she got here. Well of course she knew how, insofar as she and Sirius had _played_ yesterday night. Everything went well until he had started edging her, ordering her to tell him when she was about to come. They hadn't been doing this for long. This kind of relationship-thing. The two of them were easing into it and hadn't established many rules yet. Just the one. She had to ask Sirius for her orgasm, beg if he was in the mood, and was only allowed to come once he gave his permission. He was very strict about that. But yesterday Hermione had been so desperate and Sirius wouldn't allow her to come driving her close to the edge again and again. So she had stopped warning him and finally climaxed.

Sirius had been awfully disappointed. She had to redress and they went straight to bed. But not before he told her he'd discipline her in the morning. He didn't withhold affection. He never did. That's how she woke up spooned against him.

But all of that didn't explain how the hell she got herself in a kinky relationship with Sirius Black. 'I won't be mad or anything if you don't want to.'

'No. I want to do this.' If she was being honest the idea made her quiver with anticipation. Of course she wouldn't tell him this, no need to make him smug.

'Okay then.' Sirius sat up 'Get off the bed and undress.' 

She hurried to comply her fingers shook when she fumbled with the knot of her waistband. His big hand stilled her small ones. 'Are you scared love? Or just nervous?'

She relaxed at that and felt warmth spreading through her. She didn't know what he was planning to do but she was safe with him. She flashed him a smile 'Just nervous.'

He squeezed her hands before letting them go 'Go on then. Hurry up.' He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, still completely dressed in sweatpants and t-shirt, watching her strip.

Hermione stood there naked and fought the urge to cover herself. Her nipples were hard he could definitely see that, the girl blushed at that. 'Come here and lay over my knees.' She lowered herself over his thighs, bottom sticking in the air. Sirius gently adjusted her position nudging her thighs apart. 'Open up love.' His fingers brushed her pussy but didn't touch. 'Just like that. I want you to keep this position. Don't move.' 

He caressed her bottom lovingly 'I thought a lot about how to punish you. I think it's best to spank you. I want you to take your punishment like a good girl, you're allowed to cry and moan but you're not allowed to move and you will thank me afterwards. Alright?'

Hermione nodded her head against his leg.

He stroked her arse once more before he delivered a sharp slap to her right cheek Hermione yelped in pain but managed to stay motionless. More blows rained down on her cheeks and she didn't bother to hold back her sobs. His hands eased down her raw bottom and the insides of her thighs. It was as if she could feel everything ten times as intense her skin hot and sensitive from the beating. He nudged her entrance, one finger entering her in a maddening slow manner. She yelped at the sudden intrusion. 'Shh it's alright love.' He worked his finger gently in and out, keeping his strokes feather light. 'You're wet enough for this aren't you? You're such a good little girl, always ready for me.' He was right. She was dripping wet with arousal, she hadn't even realized until he started touching her pussy. Sirius pressed a second finger to her opening. 'God you're fucking tight.' She keened at the delicious stretch.

Moans of pleasure mixed with those of pain while he fingered her with one hand and stroked her ass with the other. 'You're doing beautifully love.' He raised his hand again and continued to slap her as hard and fast as before. His other hand never stopped thrusting in and out of her. With every blow to her backside her cunt tightened around his fingers. Her stomach became tight and hot burning along with her bottom. She was already so sore but Sirius wasn't finished yet. The feeling of burning pain together with her approaching orgasm confused the young witch. She felt light headed and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Sirius' hand stilled 'Do we need to stop?' she shook her head against his leg 'Are you sure? I need you to talk to me Hermione.'

'Please don't stop. I want to take my punishment.' she snivelled.

Sirius groaned and she felt him harden beneath her. 'Fuck. I'm so proud of you love.' He caressed the crack between her cheeks teasingly before delivering a slap to her right cheek that was harder then any of his previous blows. Hermione cried out in pain 'Almost there pet. Just a couple more times. You're doing so well, you're so strong.' Two blows later her pussy stopped unclenching between his strikes. A sure sign that she was close. And the brightest witch of her age was nothing if not a fast learner.

'Please. Oh g-god please.' her breath hitched.

'What do you need?'

_Sod._

'Please, may I come?'

She could feel the rumbling of his chest. _Was that tosser laughing at her?_ In this time of need no less.

'Go ahead love.' The waves of her high washed over her, drowning her and only allowing her a gulp of air every time she felt like she'd pass out. Her orgasm overcame her whole body increasing every time Sirius' hand came down on her tender flesh, his fingers in her cunt grounding her. She had never before managed to come without having her clit touched. His fingers slowed inside her as she started to calm down. His other hand stopped her punishment and gently caressed her burning skin. When tiredness overcame her the girl cuddled closer to her wizard in post-orgasmic bliss. A sharp pinch to her right bottom-cheek reminded her of her place.

Of course. She had to to thank him for her spanking. A humiliating thought. 'Thank you for punishing me.' She looked up at him. Sirius' eyes were soft a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

'That was incredible love. Let me get some soothing ointment for your bottom.' He made to get up.

Hermione caught his wrist 'No, there's no need for that.' He raised his eyebrows at her. 'It's just...' her face flushed red and she bit her bottom lip.

'What is it love, you can tell me.' He crouched down in front of her bringing his eyes level to hers.

'I'd rather feel... you. I mean your...' she drew in a soft breath and mumbled 'I'd rather feel that I'm yours.' Her eyes lowered in embarrassment. But then she felt his lips coming down on hers in a chaste kiss and she felt warm all over again. He drew back, kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose.

He leaned forward a bit more and whispered in her ear 'Thank you.' He climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped her in his arms 'Let's lay down for a bit.' His grin turned mischievous 'Besides you won't be able to sit for the rest of the day anyway.'

She slapped his chest, giggling. 'Hey, that's my part!' He laughed and cradled her closer. Hermione's breathing slowed as exhaustion hit her and she snuggled against his chest. No matter how they got here, she could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't stop daydreaming about Sirius punishing Hermione. It's theclaraschumann's fault, she did this to me with her brilliant Held Hostage series. If you don't know it already give it a go (should be obligatory for all Sirius/Hermione shippers) her writing's a lot more skilful than mine, don't worry.  
> So, yeah... hope this'll help stop my constant, thoroughly inappropriate musings


End file.
